An important determinant for the initiation and progression of cancer is the ability of cancer cells to evade the host's immune system. The presence in cancer tissue of, for example, inadequate, inappropriate, or inhibitory immune molecules can restrict the host's ability to generate immune responses to the cancer.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 6,803,192 and co-pending U.S. application Ser. Nos. 09/649,108; 10/127,282; and 10/719,477; and International Application No. US/02/32364 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.